The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for collapsing containers, particularly for crushing empty or partly empty cans. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for crushing metallic and/or plastic cans between stationary and mobile crushing units.
A drawback of presently known can crushing apparatus is that the crushing or collapsing of a can necessitates the application of a considerable force. On the other hand, if the power train between the handle and the mobile crushing unit employs a step-down transmission, this entails a pronounced lengthening of the required interval of time and/or a movement of the handle through a considerable distance.